Kyoto Doki Doki
by Usagi-Senjo
Summary: The old Mew Mews marks fade away, and the girls go back to live their lives. But, what happens when the Aliens return?
1. A Strange Day in Kyoto

Hello! I'm Usagi-chan, and this is my first fan fic. Please read and review! If you review leave constructive criticism, so I can adjust Kyoto Doki Doki. Also, when I finish the story they'll be a bit of extras, just for fun. Also: This is written as if Berry Shirayuki never existed! Okay?

**Note: I don't, and never will own Tokyo Mew Mew. However, I own all of the Kyoto Doki Doki original characters, so no stealing!

* * *

**

**Kyoto Doki Doki**

**Written by Usagi-chan**

"_Ryou, we need them back." Keiichiro told Ryou, who was busy reading numerous reports of alien sightings._

"_I can't do that Keiichiro," Ryou said, not looking up from his papers. "I promised Ichigo-no, I promised the Mew Mews that'd they'd be free to be girls again. I can't take that away from them."_

_Two years had passed since the Mew Mews has defeated Deep Blue. Ryou keep his promise, and like he said, when the time came, their mark would fade. And it did, after Kish, Pai, and Tart returned home. But something was causing trouble again, and Ryou couldn't betray Ichigo. She was human. He couldn't take that away from her again._

"_Ryou..." Keiichiro said, turning his swivel chair toward Ryou, who was clenching the papers in his hand and staring at his knees._

"_I have an idea," Ryou said, going out of the room, and coming back with the D.N.A. injector. Keiichiro looked at Ryou, and the injector, and back at Ryou._

"_We need more endangered species first," he said, standing up, and walking towards Ryou._

---

Kuroichigo was doodling in the margins of her spiral notebook, of little animal gathering together, and drinking tea. She giggled at one of them, which she had draw with a fat head, and put next to it, "Saka-baka". Saka-sensei was the middle-aged man who was also her teacher. He was a war veteran from some far off place, and he made sure the class knew it. He found away to throw a war story into every lesson, which he was doing right now.

"Kuroichigo..." Miruku whispered to Kuroichigo, who looked up at her and whispered back, "Yes?"

"Kaguyahime, page 3." Miruku gestured at the book on Kuroichigo's desk.

Kuroichigo flushed, and opened the book, right as Saka-sensei looked over to her desk and said, "Kuroiyama-san! You look ready to read. Read the next passage."

"Yes Saka-sensei," Kuroichigo said, and begun reading Kaguyahime aloud. "One day, when the old man tried to cut bamboo, he saw a bamboo with a sparkling base. It is a mysterious bamboo. The old man was surprised, and gently cut and saw the bamboo."

"Thank you Kuroiyama-san. That'll be enough." He moved on to another unfortunate soul. "Kudo-san, you seem very interested in the story..."

---

"Yay!" said Kuroichigo, after the bell rang, and classes got out. "School's out for the rest of the week!" This was true. They had Thursday, Friday, and Saturday off, as well as Sunday which they always had off anyway.

Miruku came up behind her. "You're right! Oh, I forgot. I was going to check out one of those kawaii cafés downtown tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

Kuroichigo's eyes lit up. "Spend the day dining with you in Kyoto, Shinokawa-chan?"

Miruku laughed. "Sure Kuroichigo! It'll be fun! My mom is giving me an advance just for the day!"

Kuroichigo would have sulked at the thought of how she would have to beg her mother for the yen to buy anything, but Miruku finished her thought. "I can give you some of my money," she said, turning towards Kuroichigo.

"Thank you so much!" Kuroichigo said, smiling.

---

Early the next day, Miruku's big black chauffeured car parked in front of the door. Miruku stepped out, smoothed her school uniform, and knocked on the door. Kuroichigo answered it, wearing at lemon yellow tank top, with olive green shorts. Miruku blushed.

"I knew I should have brought different clothes! But my mother was right there, and if I didn't wear my uniform, I might have had to wear the big, pink cupcake dress she bought me last year." Miruku twirled the brown streak in her blonde hair around her finger.

"Don't be stupid," Kuroichigo said. "You look great. You always do!"

Miruku blushed again. "Come on, let's go." She pulled Kuroichigo into the black car, then got in herself, and shut the door. She then spoke to the driver. "Oonishi-san," she began. "Please drop us off in Kyoto."

The elderly man nodded, and began driving. About twenty minutes later, the car pulled up in front of the Central Park, near the café Miruku wanted to go to. She pulled on Kuroichigo again, who came outside with her. The car pulled away, and the girls were free to roam the city.

---

"Here we go!" Miruku said, running through the park, toward the pretty café. The sign above it read simply, "Café", and the building seemed dark and closed.

"Are you sure this is it?" asked Kuroichigo, peering through the glass doors of the dark café.

"It has to be!" Miruku exclaimed, and looked through the doors. "That's weird...It looked like the old one closed. It was the cutest café, too! I guess it was bought out or the health board closed it-oh no."

"What's the 'Oh no' for?" Kuroichigo asked, turning to Miruku.

"I just realized, we're stuck in Kyoto with no car, and Oonishi-san isn't due back for at least two or three hours!"

"Relax," said Kuroichigo, maybe we can just hang out in the park for awhile."

"Oh...okay." Miruku said, following Kuroichigo who was heading to the park.

---

"It's time," said Ryou, checking his watch.

Keiichiro nodded, and with his finger flicking the switch on the D.N.A. injector he said, "Doki Doki Project, start!"

---

Kuroichigo opened her notebook, and showed Miruku the doodles she had done of "Saka-baka". Miruku giggled, and exclaimed, "Wow!" whenever Kuroichigo showed her the next drawing.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble, and a light flashed, and Miruku and Kuroichigo's eyes were opened wide.

"An earthquake?" screamed Miruku. Kuroichigo just wailed.

_This is no earthquake! _Thought Kuroichigo.

* * *

Well, that's all you get this chapter! I'll post the next chapter after I get...say 5 comments on this story. I'll post some of the comments and answer them next chapter. Until then, see ya!

**♥ Usagi-chan**


	2. The Transformation & Missing Miruku!

Sumomo Tambourine Dance Kajitsu! Have you been well? I'm putting this chapter up early, you lucky ducks. But if you ever want to see the next chapter…shifty eyes Anyways, enjoy the chapter. :3

**Note: I don't, won't, and can't own Tokyo Mew Mew. However, I will always own my original characters in Kyoto Doki Doki.**

**

* * *

**

Kyoto Doki Doki

**By Usagi-chan**

_Where…Where is this? I feel so light…like a feather…It's so warm._

Kuroichigo slowly opened her eyes she was floating in a vast yellow-green area, with nothing but pink bubbles surrounding her. Her dizzy mind was calm, and her tension slowly drifted from her shoulders. She put out one of her hands dreamily, and allowed a bubble to light on it and pop.

A low growl came from behind her, and she spun around. A big white cat was there, with ebony stripes marking its perfectly-colored body. Perched on it's back was a lime parrot, with orange, blue, and yellow markings. She was close to the wild animals, but she felt no fear. The enormous cat made a simple jump, and grazed the outside of her left thigh. Slowly, the giant beast and the parrot sunk into her skin.

_What…What is this? A tiger…a bird…They are going into me…I feel so content…like a weight was lifted from my heart…Something…A light?_

---

Kuroichigo's eyes glided open, and she found herself on the ground, with a soft rain falling on her pounding head. She tried to move, but was so exhausted, that only her fingers moved, and "moved" is a bit of an exaggeration there.

"A dream?" Her words hung hollow in the air. No one answered her. She groaned, and pulled her slightly muddied body from the ground. She looked lethargically left, and saw a teenage boy on a park bench, with a pen in his mouth, and papers in his hands.

Her head turned right, only to see the café that was closed. The café Shirokawa-chan wanted to see…Her body shot up at the thought of Shirokawa Miruku. Hurriedly, she looked right and left again, but Miruku was not there!

Kuroichigo hurried to her feet, and began calling. "Shirokawa-chan! Shirokawa-chan! Shirokawa Miruku! Are you there? Shirokawa-ch-"

"Oi, oi, oi," said the teenage boy from the bench, cutting off Kuroichigo's frantic calls. "So much for getting work done. As soon as I'm sure the D.N.A. has been accepted into your body, you're awake again." He let out a sigh, and looked at her. His blue eyes looked into hers, and Kuroichigo's heart began to thump in her chest.

"D.N.A.? Accepted? Awake again?" Her pounding head was clouding her thoughts.

"Come on, we're going, Kuroiyama Kuroichigo," The boy walked over to her and began to pull on her arm.

Kuroichigo struggled under his grip. "Let go! Where's Shirokawa Miruku?" She pushed his hand off her forearm. "And how do you know my name?"

He began to approach her again. "I don't want to hurt you."

Kuroichigo frantically grabbed the nearest object, a sharp stick. "Don't come any closer. I know Kenpo!"

He took a step back. "Keiichiro could have mentioned that you're a lot more stubborn than Ichigo…"

"Keiichiro? Ichigo? What-" Kuroichigo's head was throbbing, and she could barely stand. A million thoughts were running through her head, and she couldn't focus anymore.

_Where's Miruku? Who is this? What's happening? …I'm…I'm…I'm blacking out…

* * *

_

Ooo! You thought you were getting lucky. I'm so cruel! xD Well, as promised I'll answer some comments…Well, I only have two but…

**Kishu'sKawaiiNeko**: This a great story!! Definitely one to be added to soon!!  
**Reply**: Thanks! I've been working on this story for a while now, I'm glad I finally posted it. :3 

**Eefree: **Lesse... There's a couple of odd typos, nothing really bad, though. And that's all I can think of.  
**Reply: **Thanks. I'm a bit of a bad proofreader, and the spell check doesn't catch them. I usually realize they're there after I post the story. xD

Okay, next time, no mercy! I want 5 new comments people. xD  
**♥ Usagi-chan**


End file.
